Full Moon Rising
by silverbolt1
Summary: The entire Full Moon Rising part 1-5 with some added bits and spelling and grammar corrected.


Gargoyles: **__**

Gargoyles: 

The Wolf Adventures

**__**

Full Moon Rising

Written By Silverbolt.

Email: silverbolt2012@hotmail.com.

****

The Wolf and Aaron Conners Created by Silverbolt

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these copyrights is intended, and is not authorised by the copyright holder. All original characters are the property of Silverbolt.

****

23rd Precinct, morning

Elisa was staring into her cup of coffee, just staring. She hadn't been getting much sleep lately with all the reports of gargoyles sightings and all the criminals who had just been found tied up and dumped on the steps of the station screaming to lock them away from some wolf creature. Probably Bronx.

But most of all she was thinking about her engagement to Goliath 

A woman wearing a police uniform walked up to and tapped Elisa on the back. When she didn't get a reaction from her, she flicked her in the ear.

"Ow… oh hey Becky" said Elisa turning round and rubbing her ear.

The woman named Becky gave a cheesy grin hardly able to hold in her excitement. "Elisa you have got to see this new guy he is, like, so cute"

"New guy? Oh right thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass" Elisa said as she took another sip of her coffee and began to turn round back to her desk.

"OK but if you change your mind I think his name is Aaron something," she thought for a second "Aaron… Aaron Conners. I think?"

The detective nearly spat out her drink but by shear will power she just managed to keep it in. She jumped out of her chair and looked strait into the other woman's eyes.

"Aaron Conners? Did you just say Aaron Conners?"

"Yeah that's it. Aaron Conners"

"Where is he?"

Becky pointed to a corner of the room where a black haired man was speaking to Matt Bluestone.

Becky noticed the angry look that had appeared of Elisa's face and said with concern "Elisa what's wrong? Do you know the guy or something?" 

"Oh yeah" Muttered Elisa "Look I'll talk later" She began to walk away.

"Hey wait where're you going"

"To take care of some unfinished business" 

******

The man named Aaron Conners took another sip of his coffee and smiled. "So I got transferred here from England and here I am. Funny though I always thought I'd never come back to this land."

"You used to live here?" asked Matt Bluestone

"Yeah I was about seventeen when I…" before he could say anything else he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Aaron Conners I thought I'd never see _you_ again." Said the voice coldly.

Aaron turned round "Who… Elisa? Is that--?" Elisa's hand slapped Aaron's face with such force it caused everyone in the Precinct to stop what he or she was doing and stare.

Aaron touched his reddening cheek. "I guess I deserved that"

Anger rose in Elisa's voice "You… guess? After what you did to me all you can say is that you _guess _you deserved that?"

Matt butted in "wait, wait, wait. You two know each other?"

"We used to date" spoke Elisa and Aaron in union.

"In High School" Explained Aaron

"If you called it dating" Elisa shot back

"It wasn't my fault!" protested Aaron

"Oh Yeah then whose was it?"

Aaron rolled his eyes "OK fine it was my fault. Happy?"

"No"

"What do you mean no?"

"You stood me up on almost half of our dates and then said you forgot"

"Well I did… sort of"

"And the other half you had to cut short"

"I had my reasons"

Everyone began getting back to work.

Elisa's voice softened "Aaron if you just told me the truth about why you stood me up I wouldn't be so angry"

The dark haired man began to sweat "I…can't"

"Why?"

"I… I… I've got to go" Aaron ran into the crowd. 

Matt looked at her puzzled. Elisa looked back at him, anger rising back into her voice "What?"

******

****

Castle Wyvern, Eyrie Building. Three minutes till sun set

Elisa walked up the stone steps to where her husband-to-be was perched still frozen in stone.

__

Some times big guy I wonder… The roars of the clan awakening from their stone sleep interrupted Elisa's trail of thought.

Seconds later she was held up in the air and being twirled around until she was looking into the eyes of Goliath. "You know if your not careful your gonna drop me off the top of this building one of these days"

The lavender gargoyle placed Elisa down and wrapped his wings around her and kissed her softly "I'll always be there to catch"

Elisa looked up "and that's why I love you, because your are and always be there for me". She sighed.

Goliath looked at her with concern. "My love, what is wrong?" 

She sighed "It's nothing" Goliath looked at her, unconvinced. Elisa bit her lip "it's just someone I knew along time is working where I am now."

Goliath seemed a bit disturbed "An old boyfriend?" She nodded "Oh"

"Don't worry big guy I'm not going to start seeing him again. Trust me." She looked down and mumbled under her breath "_not after what he did to me_"

Goliath overheard this comment "Did…did he hurt you?" 

She smiled "No, at least not physically he would never do a thing like he was too nice, too gentle" She laughed "He was almost like a human version of you, I mean where do you think I got this jacket from?"

"But…?"

"But he never had time for me, always going somewhere, never showing up for dates or anything. I gave him one more chance if he took me to the prom"

"Did he?" Somehow he already knew the answer to his own question.

The detective shook her head and looked over the castle, tears forming in her eyes "no".

The lavender gargoyle began to regret bringing up the subject in the first place.

Elisa wiping up eyes looked up and smiled "Anyway I think you owe me a glide" Goliath smiled.

******

****

Later…

Goliath settled Elisa down on top of a building. They both looked over watching the people going about their business.

Elisa spoke "makes you think doesn't it?"

Goliath looked at her unsure of what she meant, "What does?"

She looked up "Seeing all those people, not a care in the world and just having a normal life."

"You would want that yourself wouldn't you?"

The detective was taken aback "What? And miss out on all the fun? You've gotta be kidding me!"

The gargoyle smiled and pulled the love of his life close. They kissed.

A figure on another rooftop was watching the two kissing, and a gruff whisper came out of its mouth "**_Elisa. No_**.", it pulled back its head and let out a deafening howl. 

**__**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooo!"

Elisa and Goliath jumped backed; Elisa looked over the edge of the rooftop to see where it was coming from " look over there." The creature realised that he had been spotted and ran.

Goliath had seen it too and was about to go after it but Elisa grabbed onto his arm "don't bother big guy, its gone." she looked at sun which was slowly beginning to rise. "Besides you'd better get back to the castle before the sun comes up."

Goliath looked in the direction of the sun and sighed "Your right of course, come." He picked Elisa up and glided back to the castle.

******

****

Elisa' apartment the next day

"…So anyway you'll meet us later at the castle?" Elisa was talking to he mother on the phone.

"Well we did promise that we would see your brother first in the labyrinth just to see how he and the rest of his clan are doing" she smiled "How's Delilah anyway?" she said remembering that the two were seeing more of each other after Talon's wedding.

"She's… fine…she seems to be getting more confident these days". It was true though; she was seeing more of her clone and the more she saw of her the more she saw herself in Delilah. But she couldn't help but notice that she always strayed away whenever Goliath or Angela where her. She wished she knew why.

Elisa sighed.

Diane heard this "Elisa, is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yeah…I mean no," she said miserably.

"And the problem is…?"

""Aaron Conners."

"Aaron… your old boy friend?" Diane said quickly.

"He's working in my precinct." She explained.

"And have you said hello?"

"Yeah my hand said hello to his face." She said out loud

"Elisa!" she said shocked

"What?"

"You really shouldn't have done that, you know I don't approve of that sort of stuff."

"But…" she protested.

"No buts." She said, "I want you to apologise to him."

"How can you say that after all he did to me?" she said shocked by her mother's reply.

"Did you ever ask him why?" she asked.

Elisa thought about it "No." she said miserably.

"Uh oh I better go," said Diane quickly "my toast is burning." She coughed at the smoke being produced by the now carbonised bread.

Elisa laughed "Okay mom, I love you."

Diane coughed again "I love you to sweetheart." She said as she placed the phone down, leaving Elisa to think.

****

23rd Precinct,

"I'm telling you man it was a monster, a seven foot monster an' he attacked us for no good reason". 

Elisa looked up to see Aaron was giving away three roughed up looking men, all seeming to be shaken up.

Aaron laughed "sure, a _big scary monster_ attacked you when you lot were mugging that old woman." Aaron shoved them towards a police officer "I'm sure there was absolutely no reason at all." He turned and walked away.

Elisa got up and ran after him "Hey Aaron wait up." 

He stopped yet didn't turn round but she could hear hatred in his voice "what do _you _want?"

Elisa took a step back "Hey what's wrong with you I only wanted to talk…" she hesitated "… and apologise"

Aaron turned round the angry tone still in his voice _"like I said before, I deserved that cause I know your were angry with me, and if that's what you were going to apologise for then excuse me but I've got work to do!"_ He walked away.

Becky walked over "what's up with him?"

"I don't know…he just… probably got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning" she watched Aaron until he was out of sight and then turned and walked away herself.

******

****

Later…

It was pouring with rain and Elisa was driving home humming with the music that playing on the radio until she spotted Aaron walking across the street totally soaked. She honked her horn; Aaron saw her and began to walk faster. She parked her car on the curb, got out and chased after him.

"Hey Aaron wait" He didn't stop "Aaron please stop" he kept going "please Aaron I just want to talk… Please!" Aaron gave up and turned around.

"All right. Talk." Aaron's expression showed that he wasn't interested.

"Why are you doing this?" She pushed a piece of wet hair out of her face.

"Doing what?" He gave her a cold stare.

"This whole avoiding me thing, look I'm sorry that I slapped you but I was angry but you act as if I've done something even worse."

Aaron's gaze softened "it's not your fault Elisa, it's my fault, it always has been."

"What?" Elisa asked.

Aaron turned his head away from Elisa "I should have been honest from the beginning but I was afraid because I thought you would hate me." He bit his lip "seeing you two made me realise what we could have had."

The detective's face went pale realising that he must have seen her with Goliath "I…I don't know what your talking about" She lied.

Aaron began to hesitate at what he was about to say "Look Elisa I know that you know exactly what I'm talking about because you saw me!"

Elisa took a step back "Aaron what are you trying to say?"

Aaron took a deep breath "Elisa… I 'm… a…"

"HELP. SOMEBODY HELP ME!" a woman's voice screamed.

Elisa turned her head in the direction of the scream "Aaron this will have to wait, come on we'd better…" She looked back towards Aaron. He was no longer there.

She wasn't going to wait for him. She ran.

******

"Please keep away from I don't have anything" A rather skinny woman in her mid thirties was cowering against a wall, in fear of a man wearing shades and black clothes pointing a gun at her head.

"Ah, come on sugar, be a good girl and hand over the bag." He twitched his finger on the trigger "I don't really want to…" That was all he said before a huge paw hit him in the side of the head, knocking him out cold.

The creature still hidden in the shadows offered its' paw to the woman "**_Are you all right?" _**The woman screamed and scrambled to her feet and ran as fast as she could out of the ally way. The creature just shook its' head. **_"I hate it when that happens!"_**

Elisa had finally arrived to the scene when the woman was coming out of the ally way "Ahhhhh get it away!" screamed "get it away!"

The detective stopped her "hold it what's going on, what is '_it_'?" 

"A monster a horrible monster it's in there with a mugger that tried to get me, ooh it's horrible and…and…" she just gave up and ran as fast as she could away from the scene.

"Hey wait a minute what kind of monster is it? Oh forget it" She walked into the ally stepping over an unconscious mugger in the process. What caught her eye were the glowing red eyes staring at her from the darkness "Goliath?"

**__**

"Sorry lady I ain't lover boy" laughed the monster.

Elisa pulled out her gun "All right I don't know who you are, just put your hands up and step out of the shadows… slowly"

The creature did as he was told a began to step out of the shadows, Elisa's eyes widened as a seven foot grey wolf still stepped out, its' eyes still glowing. It had four claws on each paw and he had large leg muscles and feet that looked just like a wolfs' except they much larger area wise to allow it to stand up without falling over. His tail moved from side to side.

The only words that came out of Elisa's mouth were "Oh my Gosh!"

The wolf creature looked at the gun still being pointed at him **_"you might as well put that thing away, I'm not going to hurt you"_**

Elisa kept the gun firmly pointed at him "and how do I know that…um…what's your name anyway?"

The seven-foot wolf laughed **_"call me 'The Wolf' and I won't hurt you because I don't hurt my friends!" _**Neither of them saw the mugger beginning to regain consciousness.

Elisa began to lower her weapon "trust me buddy I've never seen you before in my life!"

The wolf moved his head closer to Elisas' **_"Oh really then how about…" _**The Wolf stopped and looked to his side to see the mugger aiming straight for him **_"Look out!"_** The mugger shot four bullets at him but The Wolf dodged them all as they flew past him. 

"Die you freak!" Cried the mugger.

The Wolfs eyes blazed an angry red. **_"Nobody…calls me… a FREAK!!!!!"_** It roared. The Wolf grabbed him and threw him against a wall. A large crack could be heard and a few seconds later blood was seeping out of the muggers' head as he lay on the floor, still breathing. Barely!

The Wolf clapped his hands together and started to grin as he began to turn round and look back at Elisa. **_"Well that takes care of him I suppose you'd better call him an ambu…"_** The Wolf stopped talking as he looked at Elisa **_"Oh my God…No!"_** Elisa was on the floor. Four bullet holes in her chest, stomach, and neck. A pool of blood was forming around her body and …She wasn't breathing!

*****

The Wolf moved closer to the body of Elisa and sniffed her **_"Oh God what have I done?"_** He picked up the still body of Elisa and began to climb the wall of the ally **_"Don't worry girl I'll get you to a hospital. You'll be all right." _**The Wolf had reached the top of the building and began running across the rooftops clutching Elisa tighter **_"You've just gotta." _**He stopped and looked at the blood now coating his fur, realising that it was too late for her already. He looked up to an apartment building and then at Elisa. _If I don't do this she's done for,_ thought The Wolf, _but if I do, then what? _He looked up towards the Eyrie Building remembering from an article he had read about Gargoyles that were meant to inhabit it. _They can handle it… what choice do I have? _He turned to the apartment building he had spotted and ran as fast as he could praying that he had just made the right choice.

*****

****

One Hour Later At Castle 

Goliath was standing in the courtyard. He had been standing there waiting for Elisa to arrive yet she had not turned up.

"The lass hasn't come yet has she lad?" said Hudson walking up to Goliath.

The leader of the clan gave a sigh "she is probably still at work. She had said she may be a little late" he looked up at the full moon "though not this late."

Neither of them saw the wolf climbing over the walls of the castle and placing the lifeless body of Elisa carefully onto the cold stone floor until he stood up and unleashed a deafening howl.

Goliath looked up at the wolf creature recognising it from the night before. He saw it jump over the castle walls taking with it a red jacket…Elisa's Jacket.

"What the…?" He felt his stomach churn, he knew something was wrong. He and Hudson ran as fast as they could up the staircase and stopped as they saw Elisa on the floor, dead.

Goliath hastily ran to her and picked her up looking for some sign of life but the bullet wounds alone gave way the truth.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks "Elisa" he whispered "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" Goliath let out a roar. A roar twice as large as the one he gave out one thousand years ago.

Everyone in the castle stopped what they were doing and came out to the courtyard to see what all the commotion was. 

Angela was the first on the scene; all she found was Hudson with his head bowed low and her father one knee on the floor crying. "Father what's wrong? What has happened?" She gasped and took a step back as her father turned round clutching a familiar body. 

****

The Labyrinth

Delilah was sitting on battered old couch reading a romance novel that Maggie had leant her.

She gave an unhappy sigh as she read about how a daredevil swashbuckler had heroically saved the damsel in distress and how they got married and lived happily ever after. "Why can't that sort of thing ever happen to me? " she sighed.

No matter where she was she always saw happy couples laughing, kissing, while she had… no one.

The clones' thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She instinctively picked up the phone. "Hello?" she could hear someone crying on the other end of the phone.

Angela had not expected Delilah to answer… She had hoped that Delilah wouldn't answer. She didn't want to hear the young clones' voice now; it was too much like the woman who was now dead.

"Delilah. Is…Is anyone else there?" She asked.

"No they are in another part of the Labyrinth talking to Elisas' parents" replied the hybrid. She was beginning to sense that there was something not right in her half-sister's voice "Angela what's wrong? Has something happened?"

Angela wasn't sure if she could tell her about Elisa… The two of them were only just getting to know each other but sooner or later she would have to find out. "Delilah…there's… there's something you should know…" She hesitated "E-Elisa is dead"

On hearing these words the clone froze "What? Your joking aren't you…" there was a short pause from both of them "…AREN'T YOU?" Both she and Angela were astonished at how she had just spoken.

"Delilah I'm sorry but it's true" Angela bit her lip beginning to feel tears forming again in her own eyes "I know that you two were just getting to know each other but…"

The hybrid clone cut her off before she could say anything else. Tears beginning to form in her eyes "Where is she?" she asked as Talon, the mutates and Elisas' parents walked in.

"She's in the Medical Wing of The Eyrie Building but I don't think you should…" she stop as she heard the other phone clatter to the ground "Hello? Hello? Delilah are you still there? Hello?" It was pointless she had already started to leave.

She pushed Talon and anyone else who was in her way. She didn't care what they said. Sharon grabbed her arm to try and stop her "Delilah wait where are you going?" The white haired gargoyle just gave her a cold stare and pulled the female mutates hand off her arm. No one else tried to stop her as she began to run. 

Talons' ears picked up the faint sounds of Angela's voice still trying to call for Delilah to say something. He picked up the phone himself "Angela, where the hell is Delilah going?"

After hearing the news he had to control himself not to run off as well.

"Well" asked Diane Maza not sure by the look of her mutated sons' face that she really wanted to know "What did she say?"

Talon lowered his head "it's about Elisa…" he began…

******

__

How could it be true? Thought Delilah as she glided over the city _Elisa is the closest thing I have to…to a mother_, more tears ran down her cheeks. She looked up and saw she had reached her destination. She squinted her eyes looking for a light or anything to give her a clue to where her human parent was; she found it in the only lit room in the whole building.

The clone landed by the window and looked inside, though all she saw was Goliath sitting on a chair crying and just looking at a bed. She could see a figure on the bed but a white sheet covered it.

Someone opened the door, it looked like one of the other clones…Malibu? But the colours were all wrong, and she realised it must be Brooklyn. Brooklyn spoke "Goliath?"

The leader looked up at his second in command "Yes?"

"Xanatos asked me to come get you. He says that the surveillance cameras have something on them that you may want to see" But Goliath stayed put not caring. Brooklyn had to think of something to get him moving. "It…it has pictures of that creature that brought her in, Xanatos says that it may help us track it down." That got Goliath going! He stood up and stormed out to find the Billionaire. 

Before Brooklyn left he looked at Elisa, gave a sad sigh, turned out the light and gently closed the door.

This was the clone's chance. She opened the window, which luckily was open and slid inside.

As she walked towards the bed she felt a cold chill run down her spine. She hesitated but she pulled back the white cloth revealing the deceased detective face, which was now a ghostly white.

Delilah gasped at the sight of Elisa but she plucked up the courage to keep on pulling the white sheet downwards until she could see all of Elisa's body.

She felt the tears swell up again in her eyes as she looked at the holes in her mothers clothes. But there was something wrong, there were only holes in her clothes and yet none in her body. A jolt of hope raced through Delilah's body. She began to shake Elisa by the arm "Elisa" She whispered "Elisa wake up" no response "Elisa PLEASE wake up, WAKE UP, please" there was still no response from Elisa.

The clone gave up, and fell to her knees and began to cry, "How can I live now Elisa?" Delilah asked the corpse. "How can I stay in the Labyrinth now with you're gone?" she asked as she wrapped her wings around her body trying her best to comfort herself. "Now that your dead whenever I speak or if someone looks at me, people are going to be sad because I'm going remind them that your gone" 

The young clone didn't notice that one of Elisas' fingers were beginning to move.

Delilah stood up and wiped the tears from her face, and turned away. She knew what she had to do, and that was leave Manhattan. Leave and never return so she didn't cause anyone any pain when they saw her. She didn't know where she would go or what she would do… maybe join one of the other clans she had heard of.

She was about to leave until suddenly she heard a groan. She turned round and took a step back in shock when she saw Elisa…sitting upright…clutching her head.

"Elisa?" whispered Delilah a smile growing on her face, and before she knew what she was doing ran to Elisa and gave her a huge hug "ElisayouraliveIcan'tbelieveyouraliveIdon'tcarehowbutyouralive, youralive!" she said quickly, tears of joy flowing down her face.

"_Get off me_" murmured the newly resurrected Elisa.

Delilah wasn't listening for she was too filled with joy to care. "Elisa this just so wonderful. Everyone will be so happy and…

__

"I said Get OFF ME YOU LITTLE **FREAK**!" Screamed Elisa elbowing Delilah hard in the ribs until she let go.

Delilah backed away from Elisa unsure why she had just hit her, but it wasn't the hit that had shocked but what Elisa had just said to her "Elisa wh-what did you just call me?" 

"Didn't you hear me the first time, forgery?" Said Elisa with sarcastic sympathy "Are you deaf as well as stupid, I called you a freak! F-R-E-A-K, freak!" she shouted then began to laugh, an evil laugh.

Delilah was trembling at what Elisa was saying and she didn't like it one bit "Elisa don't…don't say things like that"

Elisa just gave her a sneer "Why? Isn't mommy allowed to say bad things to her daughter? She pointed at her clone "well forget forgery because you're not my daughter in fact I don't even know what I saw in you in the first place!" she began to get off the bed. "Angela is more my daughter than you'll ever be, in fact…" she continued " I _hate_ you **_clone _**ever since I met you I've hated you!" she began laughing again wickedly.

That was the last straw. For the first time in her life her eyes glowed ruby red. Delilah then balled up her fist and with tears in her eyes punched Elisa straight in the face not caring anymore that Elisa had come back to life and she didn't care if the punch killed her again.

Elisas' back rammed into a wall and she collapsed in a heap. Delilah's eyes returned to their normal colour and her rage ceased "oh no what have I done?" She hadn't really what to kill Elisa; she just wanted to do something to stop her saying such awful things.

*****

Goliath stood next to Xanatos with Lexington, Brooklyn and Hudson on the other side of him, all-looking at a single small screen. "As we can see here," said the billionaire "this wolf creature simply brought Elisa here and by the look of the wounds I doubt that he caused them."

"So why did it bring Elisa here" asked Brooklyn "I mean shouldn't it have taken her to a hospital or something instead?"

"Yes" said Xanatos scratching his goatee "That is a puzzlement"

Lexington had been quiet until now "What I really don't understand is why did he took her jacket"

He zoomed in on the image of the wolf carefully taking off the jacket. "It just doesn't make sense"

Before he could say anything else, Talon, the mutates and Elisas' parents barged into the room.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" shouted Diane still unable to stop crying which she had been doing since she had heard the news. "Where is she?" Her husband tried to comfort her, but it was no use.

Goliath walked past them but then he stopped and looked at the other gargoyles that were following him "_I_ will take them to see Elisa and _only _me" he said.

*****

Delilah stepped carefully over to Elisa who thankfully had not been as badly hurt as her clone had thought due to the fact she had already begun to regain conciseness. "Elisa I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I…I just didn't want you saying such awful things and…and…" 

Elisa looked up at her with puzzled eyes "What are talking about? She looked round the room "How did I get here, what did I say? What…." She clutched her head in pain "What… 'S…happenAHHH!" When she looked up again her face was once again full of hatred "WHY YOU LITTLE FREAK HOW DARE YOU HIT ME" she began to get up "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…I'm…gonNAAAAGH!" she clutched her sides as wave over wave of pain shot through her body. But the pain was too much and she doubled over.

Delilah could only watch in horror Elisa began to change…

Elisas two middle fingers merged into one and her hands became claws. Fur began to sprout all over her and her body grew bigger, her clothes ripping under the strain. Her feet exploded out of her shoes and her toes merged into three large, mean looking claws. Her legs grew stronger and a tail sprouted out her backside. Her face twisted and extended to become a snout and she opened her mouth in pain as her teeth sharpened and new ones appeared from nowhere. Her head had now become that of a wolf.

Delilah backed into a corner as she looked at Elisa, who wasn't Elisa anymore, but a half human, half she-wolf. The Elisa/wolf creature looked at Delilah with it's blazing red eyes and baring her sharp fangs. 

"Elisa wh-what's happened to you?" But before the clone could do anything else the transformed Elisa lunged at her…

*****

Goliath and Elisas parents had reached the door to where the body had been. Goliath was about to open the door when Mrs. Maza stopped him "Goliath…before I see her could tell me one thing?" The Gargoyle nodded "Did she…Did she die peacefully?"

Goliath looked away not wishing to show the tears that were forming in his eyes "When we found her she was already dead. And from the doctors have told me she had been dead for quite a while." He gave a sigh.

Peter Maza looked down at the floor clenching his hands into fists "If I ever find the person who did this to her I'm going to kill them" he said through his teeth. 

Goliath shook his head "no" he said "It will be me who--" he stopped and pressed his ear to the door.

**__**

"FREAK. FORGERY. I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU" screamed a voice on the other side.

Goliath quickly opened the door. His eyes widened with surprise at the creature, which seemed to be attacking something.

The wolf creature stopped and turned around, its' mouth and claws covered in blood. It looked at them all but when its' eyes stopped on Diane they turned back into normal human eyes. **_"Mom?"_**

Diane gasped; she recognised the voice "Elisa?" 

Elisa looked down at her hands **_"Wh-what has happened to meeeaaAAAHHH!"_** Elisa felt more pain in her head and her eyes turned red once again. **_"Enemies… your all my enemies. I hate you!"_** With that Elisa jumped through the glass window howling as she did so.

Goliath and the others ran to the window "Elisa come back," shouted her mother. But then she heard a moan and as she looked down she screamed. On the floor was Delilah lying in a pool of blood. Her own blood, and covered in claw marks on her face and body. Blood seeping out of the wounds. Her clothes were torn and her white hair was stained blood red in some places. "Oh my God quickly get a doctor" Shouted Diane. Goliath ran to get help. Both she and Peter crouched down by the clone, Peter

Removed his coat and placed it onto the worst wounds to try and stop the bleeding. "Delilah what happened here?" she asked.

The clone looked up at her, tears running down her cheeks and into the cuts. "She hates me Mrs. Maza. She hates me."

"Who does?"

"Elisa. She hates me, she hates me, she…she…hates…meeee!" Delilah's' head fell limply to the side as she became unconscious.

"What the hell happened here?" shouted a new voice from the doorway, it was Xanatos with Goliath, the rest of the clan and some doctors.

The doctors took no time in putting the unconscious hybrid onto a stretcher and quickly wheeling her out Angela, Xanatos and Hudson in tow. 

Goliath on the other hand ran to the window and began to climb out "Wait where are you going?" asked Elisas' mother.

Goliath looked at her, his eyes blazing "To find Elisa, before she does anything else to hurt someone!" With that he jumped out the window, spread his wings and disappeared into the night.

"We'd better follow him," said Brooklyn "Just in case he needs our help" In a few seconds he and the remaining gargoyles had disappeared into the night sky as well.

Diane began to cry "How did this happen?" she sobbed.

"I don't know," said Peter "I just don't know"

*****

From a building far away The Wolf looked up at the Full Moon until he heard a howl on the distance. _And so it begins_ he thought. And with that he jumped off the building in chase of the creature.

The creature _he_ had created.

*****

The Wolf was running over the rooftops _Jeez What the hell have I done?_ Thought the Wolf _I mean I know I was saving her life but I didn't think this would happen. _He stopped and looked towards the castle, seeing gargoyles appearing from it. _Hmm… looks like company _he thought. Yet another howl could be heard in the distance. _Better not let them see me, they may not be too happy with me at the moment. _The Wolf turned round and ran away into the shadows._ I'll look for her in the daytime._

*****

Goliath gilded over the city looking left and right over and over again in hopes of at least getting some clue of where the transformed Elisa had at least gone. "Goliath, I'm detecting two large figures that seem to resemble the creature." Said Lexington.

Goliath looked at him "which way?"

Lex pointed "One's going that way, and the other is going that way" He looked back towards Goliath "I'm not sure which one's which though, either could be Elisa"

"In that case Brooklyn, Lexington, Othello your with me. Sata, Broadway, Desdemona go after the other." The Gargoyles split up into the two groups each hoping that they would find Elisa.

*****

**__**

Eerie Building, Medical Wing

Xanatos, Angela and Hudson were following Delilah as she was wheeled to an operating room. "Will she be all right?" Asked a concerned Angela.

The lead doctor who was female and had badge which identified her as Dr. Sanders stopped and looked at the gargoyle "She's lost a lot of blood," she answered "and if she doesn't get a transfusion soon she'll die."

"That may be a problem." Said Angela "Her blood is… unique" Dr. Sanders looked at her confused. "Delilah is a clone. Part human and part gargoyle" she explained.

"Then there's no hope," said the doctor.

"Would the lass be all right if she turned to stone?" asked Hudson.

"It's possible yes but the sun won't come up for another few hours" Dr. Sanders sighed "And she isn't going to live long enough to do that."

"Perhaps there is a way," said Xanatos. He looked at Owen who had just appeared "Owen is 'project Nightstone' ready?" 

Owen nodded his head "Yes sir but we haven't yet tested it so we don't--"

Xanatos stopped him "Bring Delilah this way" he ordered. The doctors looked at him unsure but did as they were told.

"Where are you taking her?" Angela asked.

"I'm going to save her life," said the billionaire plainly.

"How?"

"It's just a little project I've been working on just for this sort of predicament," he said. A few minutes later they arrived in a room, which had nothing in it except for something which looked very much like a sun bed. "Put her on this" Angela and Hudson picked up the injured clone and carefully placed her on the bed. "I suggest you step back" the Billionaire told the two gargoyles. He then pressed a button and a bright light hit the hybrid, she then turned to stone.

"What did you do to her?"

"Quite simply I turned her to stone." Explained Xanatos rather smugly. "The machine technically gives off artificial sunlight which would turn gargoyles into stone and allow them to heal."

"Will she be all right?"

"We'll have to see about that"

*****

Sata, Broadway and Desdemona were still looking in vain for the She-wolf once known as Elisa but to no avail. "This is hopeless," said Broadway "We've looked everywhere, and haven't found any--" almost by coincidence they heard a scream. 

"NO, NO… STAY BACK MONSTER!" shouted a woman's voice "BRENDAN, DO SOMETHING!"

"ME? MARGOT, WHAT CAN I DO?" shouted a man's voice.

"I think we've found her" Desdemona said grimly.

*****

The two people had backed into the wall of an alleyway in fear of the monster that had caused them to do so.

"Nice monster, good monster. You don't want to eat us." Said Brendan.

"Oh that's _really_ useful Brendan, why don't you just tell it to go and eat someone else while you're at it?" moaned Margot. 

The Elisa-wolf began to step closer to the couple baring teeth about to lunge when suddenly three gargoyles grabbed her. 

Margot looked at Brendan and then at the wolf creature struggling to break free of the gargoyles "wh-what should we do?" Brendan didn't answer he was already out of the alleyway and halfway down the street. "Typical!" she sighed but then decided that running was perhaps a good idea.

**__**

"RAAH GET OFF, ME GET OFF ME!" screamed Elisa trying to pull her arms and legs free but found it was impossible.

"Elisa it's all right it's us your friends remember?" whispered Sata into Elisas wolf ear

**__**

"NO NOT FRIENDS! ENEMIES YOU'RE ALL MY ENEMIES!" with one more desperate pull she broke free and quickly began to climb the building.

"How are we meant to stop her when she's like this?" asked Broadway. "She definitely not herself." They all began to climb as well, in pursuit.

When they got to the top they found Elisa on the other side of the roof. She was clutching her head in pain, **_"Please… help… me!"_** she fell to her knees **_"I can't control this, this thing…It's…it's…evil!"_**

"Elisa it's all right we will help you," spoke Desdemona trying to reassure her friend. "Just come back with us to the castle and--"

**__**

"NO WON'T… YES I WILL…WON'T…WILL" Elisa was trying her best to control the beast in her but she was loosing. She looked at her friends', tears were forming in her now human eyes and rolling down her cheeks **_"Guys…I'm sorry."_** Before they could do anything she jumped off the roof.

When they got to the edge she was gone.

"Now what are we going to do?"

There's… nothing we can do." Replied Sata "It seems that this is a problem that only Elisa can solve."

*****

"It must be around here somewhere," said Lex when all of a sudden he caught sight of something moving "over there" He pointed towards an alleyway.

They landed in the alleyway making sure that no one had seen them and began to search. 

Lexington looked around confused "I don't get it, the creatures gone, but it was here a few minutes ago, I swear"

Goliath couldn't help but notice a large patch of blood on one of the walls. He looked and saw that it trailed around the corner and out into the streets. "I wonder what happened here?"

"Put. Your. Hands. Up!" Spoke a voice behind him. "Now!" He turned round to see a man pointing a gun at his clan mate's. The man had spiky black with a tuft of white on the right side. "All right who are you and what are you doi--AHHH!" Goliath grabbed him by the front of his shirt and knocked the gun out of his hand. 

"I think the question is, who. Are. You?" said the Lavender Gargoyle, teeth bared and eyes glowing.

"M-my n-n-name is Aaron Conners. P-please Let me go I--" Goliath dropped him recognising the name. "Ow. Hey what the hell was that for?"

"My hand…slipped." Goliath lied. He looked at the other gargoyles "Let's go, the creature is obviously not here now."

"True…but he was some time ago." 

Goliath stopped and looked at Aaron "How do _you_ know about that?"

Aaron looked at him, a glare in his eye. "Elisa and I came down here a couple of hours ago, some guy was mugging this woman but then…" He looked up at the full moon. "But then this creature, this wolf thing came out of nowhere, took out the mugger and just walked away." He could see now he had got all the gargoyles attention "Elisa stopped it, said something about knowing it but then the mugger woke up and tried to shoot it." Goliath had feeling he knew what happened. "The bullets missed him… and me but they got Elisa… all of them, she didn't have a chance." He looked down at the large patch of dried up blood on the floor.

Lex looked at him "then what?"

"The Wolf just picked her up and took off and--" Goliath picked him up again only this time by the throat.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM?" he shouted, eyes blazing.

"I…gasp…tried too…choke…but he said he could…help her" Aaron face was going blue. Luckily the gargoyle loosened his grip allowing the human to escape from it.

"HELP HER? BECAUSE OF HIM ELISA IS NOW A MONSTER," Tears trickled down his face "A HEARTLESS, MINDLESS BEAST!"

Aaron looked up at him in disbelief "W-what?"

Broadway and the others arrived in the alleyway unsure of what was going on.

"Elisa came back to life and turned into a werewolf," Explained Brooklyn "and we don't know where she's gone or what she may do in that form."

"Actually…" began Broadway "We did find her, but it seems that something is controlling her. But I don't really know what."

"Where is she now?" asked Goliath.

"We don't know. She ran away before we could stop her."

Aaron looked at his watch "It's nearly dawn shouldn't you guys be getting back to the castle?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Well maybe you'd want me to look for Elisa, maybe see if anyone's seen her at the station or--" 

"NO. She is none of your concern either. Not any more." All the gargoyles climbed the walls and glided back to the castle leaving Aaron alone in the alley.

"Trust me, she is my concern…" he whispered.

*****

****

Castle Wyvern, Eyrie Building. 

"Did you find her?" Asked Angela, hope in her eyes.

Her father shook his head "Yes, but she escaped." He sighed "It seems she is battling herself, I just hope she doesn't do anything until tomorrow night." Then he remembered something "what about Delilah is she…?"

Angela looked down "She's fine, at least I hope so. We won't know until tomorrow."

The sun began to rise in the distance.

*****

Delilah was walking down a long, dark corridor with no recollection of how she had got there.

"Help me" whispered a voice very much like Demonas.

The clone turned a whole 360 degrees trying to see where the voice originated from, but to no avail. A yellow light appeared at the end of the corridor and the voice beckoned her to follow it. 

When she got to the light a cage door appeared out of nowhere. Delilah peeked into the darkness to see what was inside, when she did see what it was she backed away and gasped. 

Inside was a human who looked like…Demona? No the woman did have exactly the same face as Demona but parts of her were definitely not Demona. Her eyes were chocolate brown like the hybrids own instead of green and her hair was raven black with red patches of hair in it. Her eyebrows were the same shape as Elisas and her skin tone was more that of a mixture of Elisas' and Demonas'.

The woman stepped forward and the clone could see now that she was just wearing rags, which only just about covered her private areas.

"I know you, don't I" the clone asked the Demona look alike. It nodded its head. "But where from? I've never seen you in my life. I can't remember."

"Please help me" pleaded the woman holding onto the bars of the cage. It definitely had Demonas' voice. "Please help me…Sister"

Sister? This woman was calling Delilah her… sister? Before Delilah could say anything else the walls inside the cell ripped apart revealing blackness. A hand emerged from this darkness, a huge hand, Thailogs' hand!

The hand grabbed onto the woman and pulled her into the darkness unleashing a sinister laugh as it did so. Delilah could only watch in horror as the woman began screaming.

Delilah tried her best to bend the bars, anything to try and help her, but it was no use.

Delilah didn't notice that someone else was coming down the corridor. Elisa, the _human_ Elisa. "Delilah? What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern. 

Delilah took one look at her and backed into a wall "No stay away from me, stay away!" she cried.

"Delilah its okay I'm not going to hurt you…" Elisa gave her an evil smile **_"…much"_** She began laughing and transformed into the she-wolf. She lunged at Delilah.

Delilah screamed. The last thing she saw was Elisa clawing at her chest and Thailog holding the human Demona look-a-like by the back of the neck and plunging a scalpel into her throat. "No. Noooo-ack Kr Su…Sus…tr… hep m…e…" was all the woman said before blood poured out of her mouth.

Everything went black yet she could still hear Elisa and Thailog laughing their twisted laughs. 

*****

"Well I think that should be enough for now" said Xanatos "I think we can let the _real_ sun do its work." He pressed a button and the machines stopped. 

Delilah's' stone skin exploded off her. "SISTER!" she screamed she turned to stone again as the real sunlight hit her through a window.

"Sister? What's she talking about?" asked Diane "Is she talking about Angela?"

"I'm not sure," Replied Xanatos. "But at least we know she's all right."

"Maybe physically, but mentally? I don't think so…"

*****

**An abandoned Warehouse**

**__**

"Get…get out of my… MIND GET OOOUUUTTT!" Screamed Elisa clutching her head in pain.

__

Why should I? Asked a voice in her head. _I mean I can't really, after all I am_ you_!_

****

"You are not me you can't be me I won't let you be!" She shouted refusing to believe what the voice in her head was saying to her.

__

Oh but I am I'm just the part you don't want to be laughed the voice. _I'm the part that knows the truth, the truth _you_ refuse to accept._

****

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

__

Quite simply you hate the gargoyles.

**__**

She couldn't believe what this voice was saying "NO! You don't know what you're talking about, I don't hate them"

__

Oh yes you do. Face it they've caused you so_ many problems in the past I don't know where to begin._

****

"Shut up."

Firstly they've stopped you having a normal life.

****

"I said shut up!"

Secondly it's because of them that your brother and his friends are freaks.

****

"That's not true."

Well if they didn't exist then he'd be fine, and because of them you've nearly been killed on numerous occasions. 

"But I've never been_ killed"_

True but you wouldn't have been put in danger if it weren't for them and remember when that fat one shot you.

**__**

"That was an accident"

__

Are you sure? Smirked the voice _Oh and let's not forget about Delilah!_

**__**

"You leave her out of this" Elisa cried

Oh I will, after all she's dead now.

****

"Wh-what are you saying?" 

You don't remember? Hmm…Best show then shouldn't I? All of a sudden images of Elisa slashing and clawing at Delilah's' face and body flashed in front of her face as if they had just happened. The voice began laughing again as she felt the fear swell up inside Elisa. 

Ha-ha oh that certainly was fun_!_

****

"YOU MONSTER!"

Hey I've done you a favour at least you don't have to look at that abominations' face anymore!

Elisa had enough and began slamming her head into the walls of the building_ **"Shut up you monster. Get out of my head. NNNOOOWWW!" **_With a final blow she became unconscious and fell limply to the floor.

**__**

Three Hours Later

The Elisa Wolf began to stir and slowly stood up. An evil smirk appeared on her face **_"Hm, hm, hm the fool, believing she could silence me and now I have control!"_** She began to think. _Now what should I do? Go to the castle and destroy the gargoyles? No too easy. Kill Xanatos, Fox and that pathetic child of theirs? Maybe._ But then an even better idea came to her _Conners…_ _perfect! _She began to laugh at the thought of the horrors she could do to him…

**_"Hm, hm, hm, hm, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA…"_**

*****

****

23rd Precinct

"Hey Becky 'you seen Elisa today?" Asked Aaron making it sound like it wasn't of any importance.

"Elisa? No haven't seen her since yesterday" replied Becky "Why'd you ask?"

"er…I just wanted to um… talk to her." He said quickly on the spot.

She beckoned Aaron closer and whispered in his ear "Listen… I don't think that Elisa would want to talk with you at the moment anyway. I mean I think she's a bit angry still at the way you spoke to her yesterday "

"Yeah I guess your right," He sighed "There… haven't been any reports of any monsters about yesterday?"

"You mean the gargoyles?"

He shook his head "No, I mean other than gargoyles you know vampires, werewolves that sort of thing"

All of a sudden before Becky could answer a large sound of glass smashing and men and women alike screaming.

"Ahh a monster!"

"My god it's hideous!"

"Someone do something."

Becky's' face went pale "You-you mean monsters like that?"

Aaron turned around and saw the wolf creature, which he knew, was really Elisa. "Yeah that's the sort."

*****

**__**

"WHERE'S CONNERS?" roared the she-wolf grabbing a policeman by the collar.

"H-he's over there" said the man pointing in Aaron's' direction. The she-wolf threw him onto a load of others officers and sending them flying everywhere.

The she-wolf ran on all fours as soon as she spotted Aaron.

"Becky…run." Spoke Aaron calmly. "Run as fast as your legs can carry you and don't look back. NOW!" Becky did as she was told.

The she-wolf jumped at Aaron but he moved to the side and she smashed into the wall leaving a huge hole in it.

**__**

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed.

"Come and get me then!" replied Aaron before kicking her in the face. By the time she opened her eyes again Aaron was gone.

**__**

"CONNERS, COME BACK HERE!" She sniffed the air and began to follow his scent.

*****

Aaron ran out of station zigzagging between people as he tried to put some distance between him and Elisa. _Come on Conners think of something. _He thought._ How the hell are you going to stop a bloodthirsty, psycho She-Wolf when there's so many people around? _He ran into an Alley. A dead-end alley. "Uh-oh, this isn't good!"

Just then the She-Wolf appeared around the corner. **_"Oh dear. A dead-end, just like you're going to be!"_**

"Elisa you don't want to do this!" said the trapped Aaron.

**__**

"I'm surprised you recognised me in this form" she laughed.

Aaron could see a ladder behind Elisa. Before she could do anything he somersaulted over her and grabbed onto it. He frantically pulled his legs up and began climbing as fast as he could. Elisa began climbing the wall in pursuit of her prey.

When Aaron got to the top he found himself staring into the red-hot eyes of Elisa. She picked him up by the throat and held him over the rooftop.

She looked at him with a wicked smile **_"I really can't decide you know."_** She sarcastically sighed.

Aaron looked at her, struggling to breath "What…gasp…what do you…mean?"

**__**

"How to kill you" She gave a smirk**_ "There are just so many to choose from!"_**

"How about…wheeze…letting me go and…choke…let me die of old age."

Elisa bared her teeth **_"Pathetic"_** she sneered before throwing Aaron to the other side of the roof. She ran over and kicked him hard in the ribs.

"Elisa this isn't…AAGHH…you!" he growled through clenched teeth.

**__**

"Oh yes it is. Just a new and improved Elisa" She kicked him in the face.

Aaron's' eyes began to glow red "Elisa…don't…make…me hurt you!" he whispered.

Elisa picked him up again by the neck. **_"Okay, I've had enough fun. Now to finish the job."_** She pulled back her claw, ready for the final swipe.

"I still love you Elisa" Aaron said weakly "Go ahead, kill me I won't hate you. I'll hate the monster you've become"

Elisas' claw began to shake. She dropped Aaron and clutched her head as a familiar pain ran though it. **_"No I will not let you come back I'm in control I'm what you want your weak AAAHHH"_**

Images began to appear in her mind. Her friends, her family, happy memories. Her first kiss with Goliath, Her first glide with him. The friends she had made and the many adventures she had because of the gargoyles. Her brother's marriage to Maggie, The look in Delilah's' eyes when Elisa told her that she was proud of her…Goliath asking her to be his mate.

__

No you fool think of the other things, the hurt, the pain, the risks because of them. The real Elisa wasn't listening _NO! you hate them… you hate them…you hate them…you—_The evil part of Elisa disappeared, back to the place from whence it came.

**__**

"No" Whispered Elisa **_"No I don't… and I never will" _**She fell to her knees.

"Elisa…are you, you again?" asked Aaron standing up even though he was in extreme pain.

**__**

"Aaron?" Elisa caught site of her claws **_"Oh my God! Aaron Wh-What's happened to me?"_**

"I'm sorry Elisa…I didn't mean for this to happen"

**__**

"Aaron what are you talking about?"

Elisa could only watch as Aaron began to change. He clothes became fur, his eyes turned red and his face became that of a wolf. His Trainers became claws and his middle fingers merged to become one. In a few seconds, the transformation was over and instead of Aaron Conners stood… 'The Wolf'.

**__**

"Aaron y-you're a-a werewolf?" The shock was too much. 

She fainted.

*****

The Wolf looked down at Elisa and shook his head **_"Well you'd have to know sooner or later"_** he sighed. He transformed back into his human form and pulled out a hypo out of his pocket, he injected the contents into the she-wolfs' neck "Sorry girl but I think it's best you stay asleep for a while."

"Aaron?" shouted a voice down in the alley "Aaron are you all right? Answer me"

"Uh oh, Becky, well I guess I'll have to think up something quick to say" He paused and slyly smiled "Or I could just…" He transformed back into The Wolf **_"…let The Wolf do the talking instead!" _**He quickly picked up Elisa, and jumped over to another rooftop and placed her down so, as she couldn't be seen.

*****

Becky ran down the alley shouting Aaron's' name as she did. _Oh boy I hope he lost that wolf creature, I…. _She stopped as soon as she heard someone shout from the rooftop.

"No! Please don't kill me."

**__**

"Pah, you humans are pathetic, always pleading for your life." Sneered another voice "**_OK fine I'll let you go"_**

"Oh thank you…thankACK…wait what are you doing?"

**__**

"I said I would let you go, I didn't say I'd let you live." 

"No please AAAAAAHHHHHH"

A figure fell from the rooftop and landed on top of some cardboard boxes. Becky ran over and found it was Aaron, half unconscious. She checked for wounds but breathed a sigh of relief when she found none, though there were plenty of cuts in his clothing.

"Aaron?" she spoke "Aaron are you OK?"

"Yes mommy. Can I watch my cartoons now?" 

"I'll take that as a yes then." She pointed at the cuts in his clothing "Did that wolf thingie do this to you?"

"I guess so" 

"Why was that thing after you anyway?" She questioned.

He gave a shrug "Probably my after shave, it has that sort of effect on dogs."

Just then a load of police appeared from around the corner. Matt Bluestone, leading the charge

"Where did it go?" Bluestone asked.

"Don't know" Aaron replied as Becky helped him up "But it's not up there anymore that's for sure" Another bunch of people appeared only these people were wielding portable microphones, cameras and pens and paper. "Oh great, first I'm chased by a werewolf and now I'm being hounded by the press" he sighed. "I don't know which is worse". Becky gave out a little giggle. 

*****

****

Castle Wyvern. Sunset.

Talon and rest of the Mutates landed on the Barracks of the castle just in time to hear the roars of the Gargoyles awaken.

"Did you find her?" asked Diane.

Talon shook his head "No. There wasn't even a trace of her. Though…" he looked up thoughtfully "…there was a lot of commotion around Elisas' Precinct."

"Yes Matt Bluestone was kind enough to report that fact to us _very_ quickly" spoke Xanatos 

"Was it Elisa?" Asked Elisa's mother.

"It sounds like it." The billionaire continued "and it tried to attack one of the detectives for some reason" he added

"And who was…" Diane stopped when she remembered that someone else had been attacked by Elisa "Oh no, Delilah"

*****

Diane, Angela and Sharon rushed to the room where the hybrid had been left in, but when they got there it was empty. "W-where's Delilah?" gasped Sharon.

"She couldn't have got far" Diane replied. _The poor girl._ She thought _She must be…_her trail of thought ceased when she heard someone crying. She looked at a darkened corner and could just make out a figure, huddled up. "Delilah is that you?" the figure didn't answer but continued to cry. Angela turned on a light and they could all see it was Delilah, curled up with her knees pulled up all the way up to her chest, head bowed between them. Her wings where hiding her body and she was shivering uncontrollably. Diane moved towards the clone "Delilah it's all right". She moved her hand towards her daughters' clone but pulled it back before a talon struck it.

"Don't touch me. DON'T TOUCH ME!" screamed Delilah looking up; her face still covered in scars.

"Delilah it's all right, you're among friends now"

"NO! No your not my friends, you hate me, you all hate me" she shouted before bursting into tears again.

"Nobody hates you honey." Diane replied softly.

"Yes you do. If Elisa hates me then everyone else must hate me!"

Diane shook her head "I don't hate you Delilah, " She pointed to the female mutate "and Sharon doesn't hate you."

Delilah looked at Diane and then at Sharon, her crying slowly beginning to stop. "Y-you don't?"

The mutate shook her head "Of course not silly, how could we hate you?" she moved closer to the hybrid but Delilah backed away into the corner again. "Delilah we're not going to hurt you."

She looked at Sharon unsure "P-promise?"

"We promise"

Angela stepped forward hoping to reassure Delilah as well, but all she got was a cold stare for her half sister. "_Go away_" the hybrid sneered. "Leave me alone, _Angela_" her Voice was filled with hostility towards the gargoyle.

"Delilah that's your sister remem…?" Diane started.

"She's not my sister" Shouted Delilah "I don't have a sister, I don't have a sister. It's impossible, Thailog only made me, only me!" she cried and once again burst into tears.

Diane put her arms round the white haired Gargoyle to comfort her. "This is going to be harder than I thought" the woman sighed.

*****

**__**

Three days later, Aaron's Apartment 

Hey Outcast I think she's waking up 

Well get off her then Max! Spoke a new voice.

Elisa slowly began to open her. All she could see was a black blob, which slowly came into focus. She was staring into the eyes of a small black dog. Hello it cheerfully said.

**__**

"AAHH" screamed Elisa at the shock of hearing the dog speak. She fell off the bed that she had been placed on. The dog fell onto the floor next to her and it began laughing. Elisa couldn't help but notice that other voices were laughing at her as well.

That was fun laughed the little dog Can we do that again? 

**__**

"W-What?" the startled she-wolf****said,**_ "What did you say?"_**

I said could we do that again it was fun, yeesh are you deaf or something? It said.

Max leave the poor girl alone, spoke a female voice from behind her. She's obviously in shock .

Elisa turned round and came snout to snout with a podgy little corgi. **_"My god, I can understand you."_**

My god I can understand _you _ it mimicked sarcastically My, this is a turn up for the books. 

Don't mind them spoke yet another voice they're only pulling your leg This voice came from a wolf, which appeared to have a large scar across his right eye.

Hey would you guys keep it down, I'm trying to watch Red Dwarf over here shouted an annoyed voice from behind a sofa.

Elisa backed away on all fours from the dogs into a wall **_"This is impossible. How can I understand what you're saying?"_**

The corgi gave a shrug, or at least to the best of its ability I dunno maybe because you're a wolf? Elisa looked at the corgi with disbelief. The corgi rolled its' eyes have you tried looking in a mirror lately? She pointed with her nose towards a mirror on the wall.

The she-wolf hesitated but peeked anyway, she backed away and gasped when saw that she had the face of a wolf with glowing red eyes instead of her human face. She touched the mirror but then caught sight of her hands, they began to tremble as she continued to look at them**_ "H-How did this happen to me, wh-why am I a wolf?"_** She looked down at herself, her clothes were completely torn and she had four fingers instead of five and a tail that swung madly from side to side.

How should I know? Asked the wolf I only live h-- he stopped and watched in horror as Elisas tail accidentally knocked over a small table that sent a gold statue, which was once on it flying. All the dogs gave out a yelp and jumped at it trying to save the statue, luckily the wolf one slid under it so it landed on its' back. Once it had placed it on the floor it looked up at Elisa with anger in its eye Are you nuts? You nearly broke the Tro…er he stopped when he realised he was getting looks from the other two dogs …er did I say trophy I meant clock, yeah clock. Nothing but an ordinary clock… and nothing else! 

Elisa picked up the 'clock' which appeared to have a figure on top which looked like a man wearing Egyptian clothing and had a wolfs head instead of a humans. What caught her eye the most was the bottom part which was digital but it seemed to be counting down to something instead of telling the time. **_"Are you sure this is a clock?"_** she asked before placing it back on the table.

Oh yeah, positive. 

Will you Whippersnappers shut up? Shouted the voice from behind the sofa again.

The dogs and Elisa took no notice of it **_"This is too weird,"_** she said **_"I'm a wolf and I can talk to dogs"_**

What's so weird about that? Asked the little dog.

****

"And another thing who are you, where am I and how did I get here?"

Oh where are my manners? said the corgi my name's Mina 

Mine's Max said the little dog. And over there he pointed towards the sofa that's Ace 

**__**

"And what's your name?" Elisa asked the wolf.

I don't really have a name answered the wolf Everyone just calls me Outcast, it's more a title than a name 

****

"And you're called that because…?"

Because that's what my _former_ pack called me when they threw me out he gave a sigh. And _that _was because I fought and lost to the leader of the pack, and since I lost I had to leave, banished, an 'Outcast'. The wolf perked up a bit but that was until I met Aaron and… 

****

"Aaron? Did you say Aaron?"

__

Outcast nodded yeah, this is_ his apartment after all. _

****

"It is?" _She looked around, she hadn't actually bothered to take in her surroundings before hand but now on closer inspection everything was pretty… well, apartment like. Nothing unusual or anything (apart from talking dogs) in fact the whole place was pretty plain. The apartment was quite big, bigger than the one she owned anyway but there were plenty of boxes on the floor. _He must still be unpacking_ she thought._

A book on top of one of the boxes caught her eye. She walked over to it, which she found amazing due to the fact that her legs were a different shape with them being bent backwards instead of forwards and she had no idea how she even knew how to use them. 

She picked up the book and opened it; the pages contained newspaper clippings and photographs. 

As she looked through the clippings she could see that they were all about sightings of a wolf creature which some of the clippings claimed that the creature had attacked people while another set said the complete opposite. 

She walked over to the sofa to sit down a hostile voice stopped from her from doing so. Get off my sofa . This voice was coming from a huge brown Great Dane.

Oh Ace just let her sit down ordered Mina And whilst your at it turn off that T.V. we've got company and you know what Aaron says about when we have company 

Oh all right grumbled Ace Damn Smeg heads, never giving me any respect! He pressed a button on the TV remote and the video he was watching ejected. 

He was about to turn it off but Elisa stopped him **_"Hold it!"_** she said as she spotted a familiar face on the TV

Aaron's face.

Hey look it's Aaron said Max happily turn the volume up would you? 

"This is Peggy Simons live on the streets with another update on the recent attacks by a mysterious new creature terrorising Manhattan" said a blonde woman standing next to Aaron and Becky. "I'm here with one the victims of the recent attacks by this creature. Mr. Conners would you tell us exactly what happened."

Aaron had a rather annoyed look in his eyes "Look I'll tell what I've told every other damn reporter, a wolf chased after me, then dropped me from a building. It's not like it's a big deal! Now if you excuse me I have some business to take care of." He walked off

"Well… er yes quite" the reporter was obviously shocked at Aaron's attitude "Anyway in other reports a man is still in hospital today recovering from an attack by this wolf creature…"

Elisa turned the T.V. off _That liar_ she thought _He is that wolf creature…_ _Unless, unless he was talking about me. _She looked down at her hands._ How _did_ I get this way anyhow? _Her memory was clouded with only a few images. A man pointing a gun at her and the wolf, herself on the floor with Delilah apologising for something she had done to her, then herself on a rooftop with Broadway, Sata and Desdemona, then in a Ware house, and finally almost killing Aaron. But there had been something else in her, something evil, something that hated everyone, something that killed her….

Hey look I remember when that was taken exclaimed Mina as she turned the pages of the book using her snout.

****

"What? Lets see" Said Elisa taking the book away from the corgi.

The section of the book she was looking at was entitled 'My Family' which were mostly photos of his dogs. Oh look there's me as a puppy squeaked Mina I was so cute back then 

What when wrong? Asked Ace spitefully. A few seconds later he was in tremendous pain as a set of teeth attached themselves to his tail.

**__**

"Hey, wait a minute who are these people?" asked Elisa pointing to photo which showed a young version of Aaron at about four with a man and woman standing behind him. **_"I know these people are Aaron's parents…"_** she pointed to a photo of a teenage Aaron with a different set of people **_"… but I've never seen these other people before"_**

"Those are my _real_ parents." Said a voice behind Elisa. She looked behind to stare straight into the face of Aaron. She quickly moved off the sofa and backed away into a wall. Aaron continued to look at her smiling sadly. "I thought you'd react like that" he gave a sigh "Everyone does" he sat on the sofa and began to flick through the album. Max scrabbled onto the sofa and sat next to him, the others followed suite. "Hi guys, has our guest been any trouble?" the werewolf asked patting Max on the head.

The dogs and wolf shook their heads nope, no trouble at all! Said Max

Aaron looked back towards Elisa "You can sit down you know" Elisa stayed put. "Oh… right the whole turning into a wolf thing" to prove his point he transformed into The Wolf, Elisa backed away even more. **_"Elisa, I'm not going to hurt you" _**

The she-wolf looked at the transformed Aaron with a look of anger, fear and curiosity. **_"Why didn't you tell me Aaron?" _**she whispered**_ "Why?"_**

The wolf became Aaron again "You wouldn't have understood" he said had he turned his back to the woman. "At least…not back then."

**__**

"I might have." The werewolf said softly.

"What you mean I should have come up to you one day and said 'Oh hi Elisa, sorry I didn't turn up for our date last night, it's just that I turned into a huge werewolf!' Oh I'm _sure_ you would have understood!" Aaron snapped.

There was silence between the two for a moment, until Elisa broke it.**_ "How did you get like this Aaron?" _**she asked**_ "How did _I_ get like this for that matter?"_**

"It's a long story"

****

"Wait let me guess… You were bitten by a wolf weren't you, then you bit me?"

The dogs and Aaron all gave a snigger "Yeah right. That sort of thing of thing only happens in movies Elisa."

****

"Then how?"

Aaron walked over to a chest of draws and pulled out of one of them a vial of what appeared to contain a clear colourless liquid. "_This_ is the how."

Elisa took it from Aaron to examine it more **_"What is this stuff?"_** she sniffed at it with her nose but found it didn't even have a scent.

"It _was_ supposed to bring people back to life, " explained Aaron "as far as I can see it's more of a mutagen than a lifesaver," he took it back from Elisa. "It's something my father made along time ago." He looked at the vial "Well… something he made by accident anyway."

The word 'mutagen' rang in Elisa's ears. She only knew of one man who made that sort of stuff **_"Aaron wh-what was your fathers name?"_**

Aaron wasn't why she was asking about that but answered anyway "His name was Jonathan Conners"

__

She wasn't expecting that answer** "Have you ever heard of a man called Anton Sevarius then?"**

The dark haired man shook his head "Nope. Would have remembered a name as stupid as that." He looked at her suspiciously "Why?"

Elisa shook her head **_"It doesn't matter."_** Then something dawned on her **_"Wait a minute, what did you mean your real parents? I thought the people you were with in high school were your real parents."_**

Aaron shook his head "No those were my foster parents. My real mother died when I was five in a speedboat accident and my father… well, he…disappeared when I was killed and became The Wolf. They didn't find his body until three years later."

Elisa stared at the dark haired man in shock **_"Y-you were killed?"_**

"That's how this stuff works." Aaron said simply as he sat back down on the sofa "Maybe I should explain from the beginning…"

*****

13th June 1985 Manchester, England

"Come on Dad you promised you'd leave work early today, you know we're going to visit mom" said a sixteen year old Aaron to an orange haired man wearing a lab coat and glasses. They were both in a laboratory. 

"Yes, yes in a minute Aaron, just let me finish this first." Said Aaron's father "This is very important work son, it could save lives."

"What is this stuff anyway?" Aaron asked.

"_This _Aaron is something that potentially has the ability to bring people back to life." He said proudly. "Well the newly dead anyway."

Aaron gave a whistle "Wow. Does it really work?"

Dr. Conners shook his head "I'm not sure yet, quite frankly I'm not even going to try," He looked at some notes on the table he was working on "There are far to many side effects."

His son looked at him confused "Side effects?"

Dr. Conners gave a sigh "I've tested it on blood samples and for some damn stupid reason it revives the blood but then it mutates it. And I don't even know why."

"What do you mean mutate? You mean it changes it into something else? 

His father nodded sadly. "I tried using every trick in the book to get round the problem, but in the end it comes to nothing." He looked at the vial of clear liquid "I've tried using every type of animal DNA code to make it work but again the mutations happen over and over again."

"Wait a minute… your using _animal_ DNA? Why the heck are you using that stuff for?" Aaron enquired.

"Aah that's the beauty of it all, my son…Animal DNA is very…Well it's um… " He paused, a blank look on his face.

Aaron rolled his eyes "You don't know do you dad?" his father shook his head. "Let me guess, another one of you 'dreams'?"

The orange haired man gave a short laugh "Sadly yes it was, you know that's the only way I can come up with my ideas." 

"Have you tried _not_ using DNA in it yet?" his son said cheekily.

"Yup, and it doesn't work, only with animal DNA does it work!" He looked at his son again and then picked up at different vial "this however, could be different."

"What's so different about that stuff?"

"I don't know, something your mother told me to do in a dream last night." He paused as he remembered the dream "I can't explain it, it felt so real, as if she was there with me in the room telling me that it was important to make this stuff before tonight."

"Mom told you that? But that's impossible, mom died in that speedboat accident years ago remember?" Aaron spoke.

"I know she did Aaron" he sighed "but they never found the body, _remember_?" he gave another sigh "the stuff is made with wolf DNA, something she said was extremely important to use."

"Moms favourite animal" Aaron laughed "She loved those dumb things so much."

"I know" his father whispered sadly as he looked at a photo of a smiling raven-haired woman. They both stood in silence for a few minutes remembering the woman they had both lost on that tragic day. He perked up and smiled "Come on let's go see your mother."

They both turned round to leave only to find three men standing in front of the exit "Good evening Jonathan," said the man in the middle with a slight German accent. "How have you been keeping these days?" he smiled wickedly.

"Roland!" Dr. Conners gasped "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing much just come to see how my old friend is doing." Said Roland casually "Oh and to take that serum you've made." he added. 

"What?"

"There's a lot of business to be made from that stuff, you know," Roland smiled knowingly "that serum could make an army of superhuman creatures. Imagine the number of terrorist groups and governments who'd pay millions for them."

"You're just the same as you've always been Roland." Conners said angrily "A greedy, evil coward who has no contempt for life."

"I'm sorry, were you referring to me?" He asked, "I'm pretty sure that sounds a lot like you, or at least what you _used_ to be anyway!" 

"Those days are behind me Roland," He said through clenched teeth.

"Dad what are they talking about?" Aaron asked unsure of what they meant.

"It doesn't matter son, not any more" before he could say anything else Roland pulled a gun out of his pocket and took the serum from the Doctor.

He looked at the vial. "Of course I wouldn't mind knowing if this serum actually works, so I'm afraid I'll need a test subject." He signalled the two men, as they grabbed Aaron.

"No wait what are you doing?" 

"Like I said I need a test subject, and personally I think he would be an excellent one."

The last thing Aaron saw was Roland pointing the gun at him and pulling the trigger.

__

*****

Present day

"When I came too, the lab had been ransacked, my father was gone… and then I turned into The Wolf." Aaron continued to explain "But there was something else in me…something that had been in me all my life and had finally escaped.

**__**

"You mean it happened to you as well?" Elisa asked with sympathy. 

Aaron nodded "It's something that happens to all werewolves who die and are brought back to life." He smiled a little "It's known as the test."

Anger swelled up in Elisa **_"A test? That whole thing was A TEST?"_** she grabbed Aaron by the front of his T-shirt **_"because of your stupid test I've killed my…"_**she hesitated, thinking of the right word. **_"…friend, I've killed my friend because of you!"_**

"I doubt it" Aaron said calmly "If you'd killed them you wouldn't be standing here now."

The she-wolf loosened her grip **_"What do you mean? They're still alive?"_** she felt hope grow inside her.

"Look the test is simply a way of seeing if people are worthy of life and the powers of a wolf." He explained "to do that you must defeat the darkness within, if you don't then you die…again"

**__**

"That doesn't sound very fair."

"Hey I don't make the rules Elisa, besides you were lucky you only took a day or so to pass it" he laughed "_I_ took a week to pass." 

Elisa looked at Aaron remembering what he had told her which allowed her to take control again. **_"Aaron… you said you still loved me, did you…did you mean it?"_**

His smile faded, he turned away from her "No, I only said that hoping it might stop you. I guess it did"

****

"Oh"

Aaron walked over to a wardrobe and pulled out the jacket he had taken from Elisa before hand. "I think this belongs to you," he said.

**__**

"My jacket, I was wondering what happened to that."

"Well I'm surprised it's lasted this long."

**__**

"Yes, you gave it to me after…Oh my god. Aaron that was you wasn't it?" sudden fear appearing her voice as she remembered something that she had refused actually happened. **_"That night of the prom that was you!"_**

Aaron hung his head "Yes it was."

****

"But you killed those peop…"

"And so what if I did Elisa?!" he snapped "what was I going to do? Just let them do those…things to you?"

****

"You could have done something else"

Aaron shook his head "No, those people had to pay for what they did." He gave the she-wolf a cold stare "And personally the only thing that made me feel guilty was that you saw the whole thing."

Elisa sat next to Aaron **_"All that time I kept telling myself that it didn't really happen, just some horrible nightmare."_** She said miserably.

"That's why I had to leave, I couldn't stay there anymore…without you seeing me as some sort of monster."

She placed a paw on Aaron's shoulder **_"Aaron from what I've seen you're not a monster,"_** she smiled **_"It's what people do that makes them monsters, not what they look like."_**

"But don't you care that I killed…?"

**__**

"Like you said if you hadn't stopped them they would have done the same to me, and worse."

Aaah, I love a bit of romance sniffed Mina as she jumped between the two werewolves makes me wish I was human 

Aaron gave the dog a glare "Shut it." 

****

"How can we understand them anyway?" she asked patting the corgi on the head.

Aaron gave a shrug "Even I don't know that, still it's great when you're bored on a rainy day."

Yup, before I met Aaron I didn't even know what a postman did She gave a chuckle I just thought it was some weirdo who goes around pushing his rubbish through the hole in the door. 

**__**

"And there's me thinking all dogs are idiots" Elisa said. Mina gave her a hostile growl.

"Yeah next thing you'll say will be that all werewolves are evil creatures that kill everything in sight" spoke Aaron

****

"They're not?"

"Of course not" Aaron said, rather shocked at the thought. "There's no such thing as an evil werewolf. The only time that happens is when they're going through the test, which sadly seems to be the only time people spot werewolves so that's why there's always a tales of werewolves that are always bent on killing things." He explained.

****

"So there are others?"

"Most of them live outside of human contact in packs all over the world. Japan, Scotland, England, Canada, just to name a few." 

Whilst the two continued to talk Ace had been looking outside at the sun. It walked over to the werewolves. Aaron, the suns going down. 

"Thanks Ace." He got up and pulled out of a draw, a black mask similar to that of a Hunter mask only with a large 'W' on the front instead of three slash marks.

****

"Where are you going?"

Aaron transformed into the Wolf **_"Where are _we_ going you mean!" _**He walked onto the balcony and pointed towards the castle**_ "That's where we're going"_**

Elisa backed away shaking her head, Aaron couldn't help but notice the fear in her voice as she spoke **_"N-no, I can't go there, not like this."_**

**__**

"You're afraid of him seeing you like this aren't you?" The she-wolf nodded sadly.**_ "You'll have to face him sooner or later and besides," _**he added cruelly **_"At least like this you two can live a more _**'normal'** relationship."**

**__**

"No I don't want him to see me until I'm human again" She said defiantly.

**__**

"What do you mean 'when' you're human again?" The Wolf asked unsure of what she meant **_"I didn't say anything about you becoming human again."_**

****

"But you can…"

**__**

"I'm an accident Elisa, what ever was happened to me wasn't a full transformation so it meant my body could change between human and wolf." he pointed at her **_"But you went through a full transformation. I'm sorry… you'll never be human again."_**

Elisa shook her head wildly, tears flowing down her cheeks **_"No!"_** she whispered **_"NONONO! I CAN'T LIVE LIKE THIS!"_** she punched the wall, her fist went straight through. She stopped and fell to the floor on her knees and wept. **_"I can't live like this Aaron, I have a family, friends, a job, a life."_**

**__**

"And you think I don't care about that? I know how important those things are, well not the job, but there's one thing you have to remember, and that's you are Elisa Maza no matter what you are or what happens."

**__**

"But Goliath might…"

"If Goliath loves you then he wouldn't care what you look like." He offered his hand to Elisa and pulled her up. **_"So are you coming or not?"_**

She hesitated at first but in the end walked onto the balcony and looked over, **_"how are we going to get there?"_**

**__**

"We jump off of course," he said 

**__**

"But this is the top floor."

****

"So?" 

She looked over again **_"I'm never going to get used to jumping off buildings."_**

The Wolf picked up Elisa and said with a sly smile **_"Well it's a good thing you've got me to help you on your way." _**

He grabbed Elisa by the hips and threw her off the building.

Bye bye Elisa laughed the dogs as they all watched her drop Happy landings. 

"AARONNNNNNNNN!"

*****

Elisa was beginning to panic _NOTGOODNOTGOODNOTGOOD! _She thought as she looked at the pavement that was rapidly coming up to meet her. She tried to think of something to do, anything but she was frozen in fear.

**__**

"I sincerely hope your going to do something," said The Wolf as he fell next to her. **_"I mean personally I don't want to be the one to peel you off the pavement." _**He watched Elisa who continued to not move **_"Elisa?" _**He rolled his eyes and grabbed the she-wolf, holding her under his arm. He moved towards the side of the building and used his legs to push himself off, he moved towards another building and repeated until he got to the roof of a smallish one. Just to show off he did a triple somersault and landed lightly on his feet. He placed Elisa on the floor and struck a pose. **_"Tada."_**

The Wolf didn't have time to react as a fist hit him straight between the eyes. **_"Why the hell did you do that?"_** she shouted, **_"I could have been killed!"_**

The Wolf sat on the floor a few feet away rubbing his head **_"Eh. Maybe."_**

**__**

"That's all you can say? Maybe????" anger quickly washed over her face.

**__**

"Well your wolf instincts would probably have kicked in," he began with a moan **_"though I suppose if I threw you off a building a few more times…"_**

**__**

"Ho no you don't, once is enough for me." The Wolf continued to moan as he rubbed his head **_"Oh come on I didn't hit you that hard."_**

He looked at her painfully **_"If that was lightly, I'd hate to see hard. Do you realise how strong you are in that body?"_**

There was a hint of curiosity in her voice.**_ "I am?"_**

**__**

"Here." The werewolf picked a conveniently placed solid iron pole. He tossed it to the she-wolf **_"Try bending that." _**

Elisa stared at it **_"I can't bend this… can I?"_** he nodded **_"Well OK if you say so…" _**she tensed her muscles but found bending it was like bending a bar of rubber. **_"Wo."_** She began to twist the metal until it snapped into two.**_ "Is…is there anything else I can do?" _**she asked trying not to sound too excited by what she had just done.

**__**

"Well, apart from strength and the ability to talk to dogs, you've got a great sense of smell and hearing." He licked his claw and stuck it in the air to feel which way the wind was going, it was going in a Northerly direction. He walked towards the edge of the rooftop and sniffed the air. 

Elisa mimicked what he did and was surprised by all the smells that gushed up her nose. **_"Yuck," _**she said as she placed her hands over her nose. **_"How can you stand all those smells at once?"_** she questioned.

**__**

"I don't." he replied **_"I just concentrate on one of them not all of them."_** He said knowingly. He licked his lips or at least the edge of his mouth (sometimes it didn't help to not have any lips!) **_"You hungry?"_**

Elisa's stomach answered that question for her with a gurgle of acknowledgement.

**__**

"Be right back." He jumped off the building into the alleyway below and became Aaron again. He removed his black mask with the red 'W' on it and walked into a Take-Away. A few minutes later he came out carrying a large bag. He became The Wolf and climbed back to where Elisa had been watching.

**__**

"Why do you wear a mask?" She asked him, as he began to become Aaron again. **_"I mean isn't having a wolf form enough?"_**

**__**

"Yeah, well **I** _fi**gu**re_ _that so**m**et**ime**s_ it's **_be_**s**t **for people to know that the person who just saved them is human themselves." He said as he pulled some boxes out of the bag "Burger?" She took the burger and literally 'wolfed' the whole thing down in a few seconds. "Wow, you must have been hungry." He said as he took a bite out of his. "Mmm… now_ this _is the only reason I like America." He smiled and handed her another one.

**__**

"This is just another thing which I can put down on my list of what I've been turned into you know." She said as she ate the next burger.

"What, you've turned into things like this before?" Aaron asked with new interest.

**__**

"Oh yeah I've been turned into gargoyle, an old woman, heck I was even turned to stone once." She laughed, but she couldn't stop a sad sigh escaping her **_"But I always became human again."_** She whispered trying to bite back tears. **_"But I'll never be human again this time… will I?"_**

Aaron looked away guiltily. There was long silence between the two. The sun had nearly set "Maybe I shouldn't take you back to the castle just yet…" he started.

Elisa shook her head **_"No I have to go sooner or later, and I think it should be now."_**

The Wolf stood in Aaron's place **_"Okay then how do you want to do this?"_** he said giving her a 'or-in-other-words-I'll-throw-you-off-again!' sort of grin. **_"If you want I'll go ahead of you in case you make a mistake, or..."_**

**__**

"Uh uh uh," Elisa said **_"Ladies first, you should know that at least Mr. Conners." _**

The Wolf seemed surprised by that but did a swooping bow anyway and tried his best super English accent. **_"Very well, after you Milady"_**

Without a second hesitation Elisa jumped off the building…

*****

**__**

Castle Wyvern 

The gargoyles broke out of their stone shells with a shattering roar. Talon, Maggie and Claw stood watching them as they did so. Sharon wasn't present, for she was with Elisa's mother and father as they waited for Delilah to awaken in another part of the building.

The mutate leader walked up to Goliath to give him his report of the following day. "We couldn't find her Goliath, no traces or anything, I…Goliath?" The lavender gargoyle didn't seem to be listening. "Goliath?"

"What?" the gargoyle said.

"Weren't you listening?"

"No, I'm sorry I wasn't, I was just…it's that I…"a tear rolled down his cheek.

Talon placed a hand on Goliath's shoulder "Hey, I understand, I mean she's my sister after all, but I know for a fact that where ever she is, she's all right."

"I hope so" he sighed.

*****

Elisa was laughing as she jumped and ran over the buildings. Somehow the trip to the castle had transformed into a game of tag, and at this moment The Wolf was 'It'. She leaped as he dived at her but then he disappeared. _Where did he go?_ She wondered. All of a sudden The Wolf jumped her from behind and they tumbled on to a nearby rooftop.

****

"Tag." The Wolf said with glee. But then his voice became more serious **_"That's the first rule of hunting, girl. Never let your guard down."_**

Elisa smiled wickedly **_"And the second rule is never stop to talk to the prey."_** She pulled her legs up to her stomach and pushed her feet into The Wolfs chest flipping him over.

He flew into the air and landed some feet further away**_. "Okay, okay, you win."_** He grumbled as he picked himself up. **_"We're here now anyway."_**

**__**

"Aaaaw." Elisa moaned, disappointed. **_"Just when I was winning."_**

*****

Talon gave a yawn, he hadn't slept for ages and it was beginning to show 

"Maybe you and the others should get some sleep." Said Goliath. "We shall patrol tonight."

He gave another yawn, "fine but if you hear anything, let us know." He said.

Talon and the other mutates jumped off the battlements unaware of the two werewolves clinging to the outside of the castle, or more like one werewolf clinging to the building and another one hanging onto him, with it's arms round the others neck.

__

Derek, she thought, hoping that he hadn't seen her. She subconsciously squeezed her arms tightly round The Wolf's neck. 

****

"Elisa, could you do me a favour and loosen your grip." Said The Wolf calmly **_"It's just that I'm having difficulty breathing, and getting blood into my head!" _**she did as she was asked. **_"Thank you."_**

The Wolf continued to climb, until they got to the top and peeked over. **_"Hmm, nice place, must have cost a lot to move it all the way up here." _**He said observing the surroundings. 

**__**

"You'd be surprised." Elisa said.

*****

"Angela, are you all right?" asked her father as they and the others stood in the courtyard deciding where to look tonight for the missing Elisa.

The female looked up from her thoughts. "I'm fine. It's just that I'm worrying about Delilah." She said.

"She still doesn't wish to speak to you does she?" the gargoyle leader said.

"No, she doesn't. I don't understand why she won't, but she keeps going on about her sister, but she says I'm_ not_ her sister. I just don't understand." She sighed.

"But Delilah doesn't have a sister…does she?" even he was beginning to feel unsure of the question.

"You don't think it's possible Thailog actually made two female clones do you?" she asked.

He looked at her confused "Why would he have made two? I--" he stopped as he saw someone standing in the shadows. It cleared its throat as it stepped out of them. Everyone else in the courtyard 

**__**

"Goliath." It said. **_"Goliath, i-it's me…Elisa."_**

The lavender Gargoyle took a step back "Elisa?" Last time he had this she-wolf, he had known it was Elisa deep inside but on the outside it was nothing more than a mindless, monstrous beast that wanted to kill them all. "How can I sure that you're the real Elisa?"

**__**

"Because I haven't tried to kill you." She said simply, because she knew very well that that's what her evil side _would_ have done!

Elisa took another couple of steps, and was surprised when he grabbed her and then hugged her. "Elisa, you're alive, I never gave up hope, never." A tear of joy fell from his cheek. But then he looked at her, with blazing white eyes. "Who did _this_ to you? Who?"

"Um…That would be me," said the _human_ Aaron Conners jumping into the courtyard a few feet away from the reunited couple. Everyone stared at him, and then backed away as if they knew something bad was about to happen. He had no idea that by saying so, that he had committed suicide!

Lexington looked at Aaron "Wait a minute if he turned Elisa into a wolf then that would mean…he's the wolf." He exclaimed.

"Well this is a twist." Said Brooklyn.

"YOU!" The lavender gargoyle pointed at The Wolf Accusingly. "YOU DID THIS TO HER! YOU MADE HER INTO A MONSTER!" his eyes blazed with anger.

"Hey, I didn't mean for that to happen." He said, "Do you think that…ACK!"****Goliath grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Change her back!" he ordered in a deep, low growl.

****

"I…I can't." Aaron said as he began to find it more and more difficult to breathe.

"LIAR!" he roared and threw him across the courtyard, the werewolf smashed into the wall with so much force that it caused the bricks to fall on the human.

Goliath ran up to the pile of bricks to see if Aaron was still alive. And if he was then he wouldn't be for long.

Then came a cough and a splutter and then a roar as The Wolf smashed his way out of the pile, his eyes were glowing an extreme colour of red. **_"OK now I'm MAD!"_** he roared **_"I didn't want to fight but now you've got it coming to you!"_**

He lunged at Goliath and punched him in the side of the face. Goliath stumbled but quickly recovered to avoid the claws that were about to strike him. The gargoyle spun round and whacked his tail into The Wolf's legs sending him crashing into another wall.

The werewolf ran up the wall and jumped off the barracks. Goliath followed suite and looked over the barracks. The Wolf waited till he a stuck his head out fully and then punched him in the jaw. **_"Peek-a-boo!"_** he sneered as Goliath fell to the floor.

__

I've got to stop this Elisa thought as she watched the two monsters fight.

"Elisa wait." Angela cried as she watched the she-wolf go.

The Wolf jumped on top of him and held up his claw to finish the job just as Goliath's eyes flickered open. **_"Aaron stop, don't." _**Elisa cried.

The Wolf looked up. **_"Whu-?" _**Goliath gave another roar and slashed at The Wolfs face. He howled in pain and pressed his hands to his face, The gargoyle leader took this opportunity and began to continuously punch him in the face and body. Even The Wolf couldn't withstand this much punishment, he dropped to the floor unconscious.

Before Goliath could do any more damage to the creature, Elisa stood in-between the two. "Get out of the way Elisa!" he shouted.

****

"No Goliath," she said, **_"I won't let you hurt him."_**

"I said get out of the way Elisa."

**__**

"Why?" she asked, **_"Why do you want to kill him?"_**

"He turned you into a monster. That is a good enough reason."

**__**

"Is that all? Or do you see him as a threat between you and me?" she said.

"I…"

Elisa put her hands on his **_"Goliath I love _you_, and no one else,"_** gave him a smile **_"And nothing will ever come between us."_** She hugged him and entwined her tail with his.

His eyes lost their angry glow "Elisa you're right, I have been foolish." He said returning the hug. But gave a sigh "But now you're trapped like this."

**__**

"We'll get used to it" Elisa said as she rubbed her head against his chest.

The Wolf began to regain consciousness; he shook his head and looked up groggily at the two reunited lovers and the other gargoyles who were coming up to speak to her. All of a sudden he felt something, jealousy. Jealousy that Elisa had people who accepted her, cared about her, didn't care what she looked like. Unlike him where everyone just ran away when they saw at him. But he knew these were the only people who would accept Elisa as she was; _I can't let her live like me_ he thought.

Aaron now stood where his other half once did "Fine, Goliath" he snarled pulling a hypo spray out of his pocket, "You want Elisa back, then have her back!" before anyone could stop him, he ran at Elisa and grabbed her arm, plunging the hypo into it. She screamed in pain as the contents of the hypo flowed through her body.

"No, what have you done to her?" Angela cried.

"You'll see." Aaron said grimly, removing his now torn mask.

Goliath watched with fascination as Elisas fur began to snake back into her skin, her tail shrank, and her middle claws split back into two fingers. Her wolf snout squashed back into her face and became a human nose and mouth, and finally her body and feet became human sized again. She collapsed on the fall.

"Elisa, are you all right?" Goliath asked as he held her now human hand.

Elisa blinked her chocolate brown eyes a few times and stared at her hands. "I'm… Human." She whispered, as she touched her face. A smile beamed on her lips and she hugged a surprised Goliath. "Goliath I'm human again. This is wonderful…" She stopped and looked around. She saw Aaron making his way up the steps to the walls of the castle. "Aaron wait" she called.

Aaron didn't want to stop but he felt that she at least deserved an explanation. 

"I thought you said that I couldn't be cured." She said, trying not to sound too angry.

"I lied." He said "sorry about that."

"But, why?" she said; _really_ trying not to sound furious.

"Because I…well…I just wanted you to see things through my eyes." Somehow he didn't feel that was a good enough excuse, even by his standards.

"Uh-huh, and how may I ask _did_ you cure me?" she asked sternly.

"Before I brought you back to life I took some of your blood to make a human mutagen."

"Then why did you never make one for your self?"

"My bloods infected with wolf DNA, trust me it wouldn't work!"

"So I won't turn back into a wolf any time soon?" she asked

"Nope" he said. _At least…I hope not!_ He thought

Elisa looked down at Goliath and Angela who were coming up the steps. "Well anyway thank…" she looked up again. Aaron was gone "…you?"

"Elisa?" Goliath asked.

Elisa hoped from one bare foot to the other and rubbed her arms. "Brrr…I had no idea how cold these stones are." She exclaimed.

"Here." Goliath picked her up in his arms and wrapped her in his wings.

"Hey now that's more like it "she said as she planted a kiss on his cheek. There was however a worried look on Angelas face. "What?" she asked.

"There's someone I think you need to see…" she started.

Somehow she felt she knew who it was…

*****

****

Epilogue:

Aaron was sitting on the very top of the Statue of Liberty's torch looking at his torn mask. Thinking.

A figure appeared in a puff of black smoke behind him, though the features of the figure were hidden in darkness. The only things you could make out on it were its bright yellow eyes. **_"_**That was a noble thing you did****Aaron." It said in a crisp, cool voice.

"Leave me alone." Murmured Aaron, not bothering to turn around. He knew who the figure was, and he knew _why_ it was here.

The figure gave a short, quiet laugh. "If you wanted me to leave you alone then why _am_ I here?" it asked. "But I do know that you wish to know something and the answer is, yes she does."

Aaron turned round quickly, not believing what he had just heard. "But she can't…" he stammered "S-she mustn't! Please can't you make an exception just this once?"

It shook its head "I'm sorry Aaron, but it makes no difference, she will and she must."

"But why?" he shouted angrily. "She's not a werewolf anymore, she doesn't need to enter the Tournament!"

It gave another laugh and gave him a knowing look. "Hm-hm, you can take the human out of a wolf Aaron, but you can never truly take the wolf out of a human, you of all people should know this." The figure began to disappear, "And remember Aaron," it said, as it became nothingness leaving only a bodiless voice "the Tournament is for those who _are_ and those who _were_…"

Aaron stood there looking at the spot where the figure had just stood… 

Dreading now for what the future held…

****

The End.


End file.
